Awakeing to my New Life
by Eye Patches
Summary: Alex Beachy is just a normal teenager with abnormal life. What are her connections to 'Bots and MECH. Can she sort through the lies she has been fed or will loss of who she loves run her life. Sum Sucks I Know
1. Uncle Tony's

" So I can go out to Uncle Tony's old Ranch in Nevada and work for the summer, or stay here and do nothing the summer?," Alex asked her mother who was cleaning the house.

"That is right Sweetie, I know it doesn't sound like much but…" her mother started to say

"I want to go mama, it sounds like fun," Alex swiftly said cutting her mother off

"Ok, but what about all your friends and Grayson?" Her mother said

"Well my friends are all going on vacations and I broke up with Gray a month ago mama. We're still friends but with him going to the navy this summer we thought it would be for the best to not have our relationship," Alex said to her mother

"Oh ok Sweetie that just makes me sad how much we don't talk anymore." Her mother said sadly. Alex looked at her mother, thing had be different since her father died. Now without her father there, Alex got a job working at Brock's Auto repair to help support them.

"Mama I have to work, we not only need the money it's a better coping mechanism then the other one ever was. Then you work when I leave for school and I work after school so, mama we don't see each other that much. Talking is a luxury we cannot afford right now," Alex said hugging her mother.

"I know, but that still makes me sad."

"Yeah mama, I understand. When can I leave mama, in the next week or so?"

"I'll call your uncle, why don't you pack your non-essentials." Alex shrugged as she let go of her mom and started up stairs to pack. She walked into her room, small almost blank space. She grabbed her violin and bow, she was about to start playing when she looked at her watch. She snorted at the time, she threw off her school uniform and pulled on her coveralls to her hips and tied them off. Then put on an old 80's rock band cut off. Running down stairs she slipped on her work boots. "Hey Alex before you go I called Tony, Wednesday is when he can get you a plane ticket out there." Alex shuddered as she raced out the door to Brock's Auto repair.

* * *

><p>"Hey Livewire you alive in there," A male voice called into an old barn. A Shelby Mustang shook as the voice sounded again, "Live you in there."<p>

"Yes, Tony where else would I be, I cannot move much, I am about to run dry." The Mustang said irritated that the man would disrupt his slumber for the fifth time this year. "Why do you wake me again? I am trying to survive here; I cannot leave so I die slowly."

"You're depressing me Live, but I think I have a solution."

"I'm listening Tony, what is this solution," Livewire slowly dragged out in a tried low voice.

"My niece, Live Alex is… you remember her right."

"The little girl that was obsessed me, wanting you to give her a ride," he again dragged out slowly and tiredly. Tony nodded, Livewire sighed "How old is she now Tony?"

"Seventeen or sixteen I don't really remember it's been awhile since I last saw my twin sister and her family," Tony said walking up to the Shelby Mustang.

"How will she solve this current situation?" He said, blowing dust and pollen out of his vents.

"May has the necklaces, with the energon crystals; our plan was to get Alex out here with it. since May can't leave her, why not just have Alex come here," the aging man said brushing more dust off the Mustang. Then promptly sneezing himself, "I'll get her out here on Wednesday think you can wait that long, old friend." The mustang snorted and mumbled, still trying to get the dust off his frame. "What cha say Live?"

"I'm no older than you, and why are you calling me old, I'm not the one who just had his fortieth birthday party, then promptly getting drunk as a skunk."

Tony frowned at the car "sure you are, you're like four million or so, and who told you that, I thought you were asleep the whole time."

"Two million and physical age is not truly defined in my species, I am like an eighteen year old mentally, I just happen to more responsible than you Tony. The news deputed a man fitting your description climbing, and then screaming from on top of semis. Not to mention I came, drove you home then placed you in your bed." the mustang argued to the forty year old man standing in front of him "so if this plan doesn't work you let me die in peace, and not get drunk again."

"Don't talk about dying, I'm not going to let you die, Live." Tony growled at Livewire starting to walk out from the barn.

"Fine… my old friend," Livewire dragged out trying not to laugh.

"I should hit you," Tony said shutting the barn door to leave Livewire alone again. He sighed as a teenager appeared in his driver seat.

"All right Adam let's get me… somewhat presentable." Live said as the teenager called "Adam" got out of the mustang, and then started to scour the paint off.


	2. Pains and an Intern

Alex walked swiftly home, the large amount of cash in her pocket felt as if it was on fire. She did not want this, this evil money. _Why did he have to give me cash, I told him when he hired me never to give me cash. He knows I can relapse, home I can put the money in mama's safe and not touch it again. _Alex though tearing into the small house apartment. Running up the stairs into her mother's room, she took the large sum from her pocket and shoved into the small hole she plasma cut into the safe if something like this should happen. She turned and on the dresser saw the picture of her father, mother and her in Alaska snowmobiling, that was the last vacation they had ever spent with her father. Alex stopped, almost wishing she hadn't put the money in the safe, she wanted something to numb her pain. She threw herself on the bed weeping, and holding her mother's pillows tight, wishing the wounds of loss would heal.

* * *

><p>Livewire groaned as "Adam" still scratched off paint and made dents in his frame. He thanked Primus that he could transfer most of his pain sensors to his "smaller body". "Alright that's enough" Livewire said to his human carnation even though he didn't have to. The teen stopped and looked at the car, "well I think she'd want to fix me up now." Adam said opening the driver side door, getting in then and disappearing as the last bit of light did.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex woke up, <em>Where the heck am I, oh mama's bed. Oh man it's dark out mama must be workin' a graveyard shift at the shop. <em>Alex thought as she lifted her head from the pillows,_ makeup stains all over mama's pillows, this needs washed. _She pulled off the pillow case and took it to the washer, she went back into her mother's room and grabbed the small picture. Clutching it close to her chest, she pulled out one of her dad's old flannels and put it on over her coveralls. _Daddy, I love you with all my heart. _She whispered to the picture, leaving her house and locking the doors. She made her way to the cemetery, tears blurred her vision but that didn't matter. She found her father's grave and laid down over top of it, like she had done for the past year. Sun was just rising as Bunny, an elderly widow and Alex's landlady, came to her husband's grave, she saw Alex. "Common honey, it's time for you to go home," Bunny said gentle helping Alex off the ground. Alex smiled at Bunny, Bunny had always taken her home after the nights in the graveyard, even after nights with the madness. Together they started walk to home, "Honey you're going to worry your mother's head gray, I know you miss your father but you have to look at what you still have. Honey, you're a talented artist, a hard worker, and a very caring person, why did you almost throw away your life?"

"Bunny, I couldn't, no I wouldn't deal with the pain, I still really can't deal with it. I want to wake up to a new life, but if I wake up I leave him. I don't want to leave him, I love him too much to let go. I don't know what to do, I'm just so lost in this life. It was easier when I wasn't really living, but asleep." Alex cried as she spoke putting her head on the woman's shoulder. "I know I scared you all, but I didn't feel pain, I didn't want to wake up from the coma, but daddy made me. He told me that he didn't want to hurt mama but taking he with him, so I had to go back." Bunny just looked at Alex as they continued to walk in almost silence, except a few whimpers from Alex. "Thank you Bunny, for taking me home, I'm sorry I unloaded that on you, I know you still have remorse from your husband's death." she sniffed as wiped her eyes

"It's ok honey, you need to get that out in some other way than the abuse to yourself." Bunny said as she started to walk away from the teen.

* * *

><p>"It's summer!" Miko yelled jumping out of Bulkhead.<p>

"Miko clam down…" Jack said to the Japanese teenager, climbing off of Arcee

"No way, no more school or homework, I can chill here everyday now! Isn't that cool Bulk" Miko shouted towards her friend as he transformed

"Absolutely not, you cannot be here everyday. It was different when you had school you used the excuse of going to friend's houses, you can not be here all the time everyday. I feel that you creators would worry."

"My parents don't live here Ratchet, they live in Japan." Miko said putting her fists on her hips

"Tut tuht tut, That is not relevant, they still could worry, I know that you have "host parents". Can they not contact your parents, like they did when you were not doing good in school." Ratchet argued with the fifteen year old.

"Alright stop bickering you two, I want you to meet someone," a male voice called from an elevator.

"Agent Fowler we were not expecting you, who is this person you wish to introduce to us?" Optimus said walking into the main room.

"Yes, this is my intern Grayson Brock," Agent Fowler said as a young man stepped out of the elevator. "I well he thought it would be a good idea for you all to get to know him since he will your agent after I retire."

"What?" Miko shouted "you can't retire, not now it's summer, I won't have school; I'll get in trouble."

"Miko you should not strive to get into trouble, also I do not think that Agent Fowler was finished." Optimus slightly scolding the teen

"Well I do not plan on retiring an time in the near future, but Mr. Brock thought of this so I'll let him explain."

"Uh as Agent Fowler said I will become your governmental agent, when he so chooses to retire. I figured that instead of just getting someone, whom you do not know as a new agent, you become friends with the person before they are your agent. …I know trusting someone, let alone being friends is a long process without the government involved. But I thought it was worth a try," the fresh faced man said almost with a sad tone as if regretting something.

* * *

><p>Livewire woke up to a slight pain in one of his fresh dents, he online his optical sensors to revile a small orange cat laying in it. "Snickers, you silly kitty." as the window open and a rubber like tentacle extended and started to pet the cat. "soon I will be able to drive around again Snicker-doodle, the day after today is when I can. Then maybe I can release some pain from losing Kathrin." the mustang said still petting the orange cat.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Bunny is based of someone in my life, she really is called Bunny, Sorry if any of the Cannon Chars seem OOC I really have not seem Prime too much. I own nothing but OC, and Bunny is like a Grandma to me so she is going to be like a Grandma to Alex<p> 


	3. Uncle Silas?

AN: I claim to own nothing but Grayson and Alex. Transformers: Prime is owned by hasbro and is at their idea disposal not mine. Don't ask were in the world, Bubbles came from because i have no clue

* * *

><p><em>Alex walked into the small bathroom in the house, her eyes puffy and red from crying. At lest they are not red from something else. Alex thought gentle washing away the signs of crying, I better pack for tomorrow, I wish I did not have to fly on a plane. She slowly made her way to her room, and put on music, then began to pack.<em>

"_Alex, you up there Sweetie," May called from down stairs. _

"_Yes, mama I'll be down in a minuet," Alex replied turning off and unplugging all of her stuff. "Do you want something mama?"_

"_I want to give you something Alex, it was your grandmother Kathrin's necklace, since I can not go with you. I thought that it would be go to give you some so you come back." _

"_Mama, why wouldn't I come back, no one can keep me from you."_

Alex awoke from her dream of what happened less than two hours before, on a plane out to Nevada, she shudder thinking about being on the plane. Then she looked at the necklace in her hands. She started to sit up in the seat her hand brushed over a lump on her upper abdomen. She flinched feeling the scar again, no one knew the real truth behind that thick pink gash. She closed her eyes and thought back on that day.

* * *

><p>Eight years ago<p>

"ALEX, Alexandria ,where are you bubbles?" A man yelled toward an orchard of trees. Giggles of a little girl filled the air, "Bubbles come out come out." Alex continued to laugh as she ran from her father, "Bubbles your going to miss your party, see you when you get there." Alex heard her father say as she still ran in to the trees, she stopped running and saw a man standing there.

"Ah hello Alexandria." the man said

"Who are you," Alex said pulling out a small knife. She did not like the vibes she got off this guy. Bad, evil no good, don't like, is the feeling she got when she looked at him.

"Oh Alexandria you don't remember me, I'm your Uncle Silas don't be so hostile. Just come with me."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you ever," she snapped out in the lowest most commanding voice she little frame could muster.

"Think about what your saying, by coming with me you will have a better life. I'm making a new world. I'm going to let you live in it, if you come with me and leave your weak father and mother behind, you are the first born, the strongest." She frowned at the man she was only a little nine year old girl, and he spoke as if she was going to be some powerful goddess. Alex looked over the man who said he was her uncle, she still got a bad vibe from him, she gripped the knife tighter, she didn't like this she would fight.

"No, I'm not going with you," Alex said again in the commanding voice.

"Yes you are child," Silas said grabbing for her. She pivoted and pulled the small knife out from behind her, "so you'll fight me instead of coming gently. Ok then, let's fight," he said pulling out his own knife. She lunged at him but he simply dodged her, "come again faster this time." He taunted toward Alex "You're marine martial, not Air Force like your father, my dear little brother. Your mother was a marine was she not Alexandria." Alex gritted her teeth and lunged at the man again. He laughed at her struggle to land a blow to him, " You're a good fighter for your size, I understand why my brother named you after one of the world's greatest conquers. But since you won't come with me now, I'll end this pointless fight." Silas said grabbing her wrist, then slashed his knife across her stomach. The cut was not deep, but she screamed in pain, clutching the cut as blood seeped through her shirt. She turned to see that the man was gone with out a trace.

"Alex what happen?" her father shouted from far away. Alex's eyes went wide, _No, daddy can't know. _She broke a branch of one of the trees and scraped in the cut from Silas. Tears streamed down her face as she made the cut wider to look like she fell from the tree. "Bubbles are you okay?" he said reaching her

"Yeah daddy, I fell from the tree I cut a gash in me." Alex said in a tough little voice.

"That's my little trooper." he said picking her up.

She opened her eyes "_Since you won't come with me now," _echoed in her mind. Silas would come back for her, she could feel it.

* * *

><p>"So Grayson… do you like music?" Miko asked excitedly<p>

"Yes, I do enjoy music, I also enjoy playing music."

Miko face broke into a large smile "What do you play Gray… I can call you Gray right?" Grayson smiled at Miko.

"Yeah you can, I miss being called Gray, and I play the cello." Miko's smile melted a bit, Grayson saw her smile melt "No one said I play classical music, it is not as heavy metal as Slash Monkey… that's the name your favorite band right, but it isn't soft and sweet either." Miko smiled again then frowned ran off to find the others.

"Grayson, may I speak with you?" a voice said from behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not notice you where there sir," Grayson quickly said getting up and turning toward the large mech behind him.

"That is fine Grayson, and you do not have to call me sir, you can call me Optimus. But that is off subject, you seem sad like you regret doing something. I do not wish to pry but it does seems to show." Optimus said looking at the young man.

"You're right, Optimus I do regret doing something."

"May I know what this something is, you do not have to tell me if you do not wish to."

"No, I need to get it out. To the outside world, civilians, Grayson Brock is dead. I lied to my jerk of a father, my friends and Alex." Grayson said down casting his face.

"Was Alex your best friend?"

"Alex was more than my best friend, we most likely would have spent the rest of our lives together. But Agent Fowler came to me one day, and Alex wanted to stay with her mother. Alex was the strongest chick I knew, I loved her, but now I'll never see her. In real life I mean, I have picture but it just isn't the same… Do you want to see?" Optimus stood there contemplating the offer, showing pictures of loved ones was one way humans showed trust.

"Yes, I would like to see this Alex." Optimus said to the young man in front of him smiled and pulled out a picture of Alex in her mother's old uniform. There was no expression on her face her eyes were a stone gray almost cold, she looked like she could have gone though the training to be a military personal, but she was still too young. "Alex reminds me of someone I loved but left, hopeful her fate will not be the same as the person I loved." _Elita,_ I_ miss you my love._

* * *

><p>Please Review i write faster if you do ^-^ be happy Again i appogise for any OOCness i'm trying not to be OOC yes I Know so far Elita is not in prime but hay this is my story so she gonna be in it a little bit cuz OPXEO is my OTP and they need the lovin'<p> 


	4. Past Love

I own nothing that is Canon hasbro does Alex, Grayson, and Livewire are OCs Snicker -Doodle is my cat

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about your friend Optimus, may I know what they were like? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to I mean you offered that respect to me, it be rude not to do the same," Grayson asked rambling nervously. Optimus looked at Grayson, he was nervous to ask a question. Why would he be nervous?<p>

"Grayson, why are you so nervous to ask a question? Asking questions is a part of growing up," Optimus said to the fresh faced man

"My father was not greatest person in the world. I was to never question him, he had multiply affairs, then my mother died when I was twelve. He blamed me for her death, he said I never loved her, and that's why she died. Afterward he was abusive I often found myself hanging with Alex's family. Uh back to why I'm nervous, if I ever questioned him I was beaten. I guess it transferred to asking questions in general, I'm sorry that I seem afraid to ask question, please don't tell anyone," Grayson said softly to the Prime. "It's a secret I've kept my whole life, not even Alex knew," looking at his feet.

"I won't tell anyone Grayson unless it is need to know, you do understand what I mean."

"Yes Optimus, you wouldn't tell unless I was in trouble and knowing that could affect the turn out correct," Optimus nodded.

* * *

><p>Alex stood there in the airport bathroom pulling her short hair under a shoulder length wig of chocolate brown hair. She did not want weird looks from people thinking she was a butch, with her extremely short. She shook her head <em>stupid shenanigans, why can't I feel like a normal human being why must I cling to something or someone, Gray why did you go missing. <em>she thought looking at her phone a message from her mom saying that Grayson was missing and there was no leads.

"you okay miss?"

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine," Alex shuddered as she turned to see a very pregnant teenager. "yeah, just thinking."

"Well okay, but your wig is on crooked. My name is Rain what's yours," the pregnant teen asked " Also can I straiten that wig for you."

"Alex, well Alexandria Beachy, yeah I really can not get them on strait " Alex said "uhm is it boy or girl…"

"I don't know, I kinda don't want to know. You're Alexandria Beachy, what a stroke of good luck, I'm here to pick you up and take you to Glover's trucking yard." Rain said as she tugged the wig into place.

"You must be Uncle Tony's new financial assistant right," Alex said. Checking the wig in the bathroom mirror.

"Yep, we should get going I mean Mr. Glover is waiting for you Alex, he was excited that you were coming," Alex looked at Rain.

"How far along are you Rain… maybe I should drive to the rig yard."

"eight months, yeah maybe you should drive," Rain said placing a hand on top her baby bump.

"That said can I have the keys and which car is yours?" Alex said walking out of the small bathroom and in to the termial

* * *

><p>Livewire sat still petting the orange cat. "You remember Kathrin right Snickers," he asked the cat she picked off the road twelve years ago. He thought back to when he and Kathrin had fell in love.<p>

Forty one years ago

"Live, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was such a jerk I thought he loved me. But no he just wanted what I would do instead." Kathrin cried out "Live I'm pregnant, he broke our engagement because of it. I'm sorry men are such pigs well except for you. But you're not really a man"

"I am the male of my species Kathrin, I do not understand what you mean by I'm not really a man," Livewire said confused.

"I don't mean like… the physical that you're not a man I mean you are not like human men. They are perverts and only wanting to well …breed."

"If he wanted to breed, why would he be distressed that it was a success?"

"Humans are not like your species Livewire, some male humans do not want success, they just want the feeling. Also chances of… are better than your kind."

"Oh, I understand they desire the physical requirements of the task, but not the results that can come from such… intimacy," Kathrin nodded slowly, a tear in her eye "Kathrin don't cry I'll be here, I'll help you raise the sparkling, I mean child." Livewire said wiping the tear away with his large digit. "In reality with my condition, I would never would have had a chance to help raise or have kids mine own or anyone's because of my short life span they didn't want me to get involved with anyone. So can I have a chance to be, a father."

"Explain your "condition" to me Live," Kathrin said waving her fingers as air quotes.

"I have a progressive defect in my physical state, you know that I have two modes. A robotic and a car well as more time passes I will no longer be able to switch between them. The last switch will most likely be around the time for you to bare the child. What this mean?" Livewire said making finger quotes.

"So soon I mean that is only nine earth months, um I don't know how to explain air quotes. I was just kinda making fun of it, sorry I was being rude," Kathrin said.

"Kathrin, I love you," Livewire said softly cupping her face in two digits.

Livewire snapped out of the day dream when the cat jumped off of him and then there was a sharp pain in his spark. "I can't love anyone anymore, not like I love Kathrin. Oh primus I miss you Kathrin, I'll be with you soon."

* * *

><p>Please review I enjoy them<p> 


	5. Old and New

Hey sorry so long but school has me going for a loop and a friend needing support in her life. I do not own TF: Prime rights go to Hasbro, TF pimp since the 80s': "Dead heroes do nothing to protect their people tomorrow" is from _Curse of the Spider King _By Wayen Thomas Batson and Chistopher Hopper. Where there is a battle, the elves need to evacuate the city and the Guardmaster is tell his second in command that if his team is sucsseful that they sould not persue the enemy so that they can live to fight another day seeing that the city is lost.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, my mom says that I have to meet a cousin that is coming out here," Raf said his face showing some disappointment. "So I won't be able to come out here for a few days," Optimus frowned concerned. "I've already found out the coordinates incase of something, I'm sure my mom after the first day will let Bee drive me out there."<p>

"Raf do you know were you're going," Grayson asked stupidly, drawing his bow a crossed the strings of his cello.

"I just said where I was going, I'm going to my cousin Tony's to meet his niece, I think my mom said her name was Alexandria." Grayson stopped playing his cello, his face flushed, "Gray are you okay you look pale."

"Alexandria Beachy is that her name?"

"I don't know Gray, why does that matter what her name is?"

"What about her uncle is it Tony Glover? You know the owner of the trucking yard just outside Jasper."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh this is bad, you can not mention me even just as a friend."

"Why not Gray," Miko asked innocently

"Alex is my ex-girlfriend," Grayson softly said "If she knew…"

"Oh you got a new girlfriend and she would hate you for it," Miko interrupted.

" Oh No, to civilians like Alex I'm either dead or missing. If she knew I was alive, well she'd kick my ass," Grayson said smiling and laughing.

"What is so funny about a femme kicking your buttocks Grayson," Ratchet questioned, Gray laughed even harder.

"Not literally just kicking my butt, but beating me up. Then yelling at me never to lie to her again," Grayson said still with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the Project is completed."<p>

"Good, are there an complications?"

"There is one little hitch, Sir, anyone who tries to control the unit goes insane for a time, the unit goes haywire."

"I see, we need some one stronger, how many tests have you conducted," A tall man said darkly turning toward the messenger.

"We have conducted four tests, each time we run the risk of destroying the unit's neural networking units. Sir, but they can be replaced shall we run more tests?"

"No, we need a stronger person to control it, I know just the person, she well be perfect." Silas said mostly to himself. "You are dismissed cadet, I will retrieve the subject, I so choose for testing myself."

* * *

><p>Alex looked inside the barn the Shelby was still there after ten years, she still loved the look of it. Uncle Tony said she could have it, if she got it up and running. "Someone beat you up uh," Alex said toward the Mustang gently rubbing her palm against the dents. Live looked Alex over her hair was too dark, she was too tall and her eyes, gray and cold, not a warm green like a spring day. He grunted as there was a groan and screech when a dent was pulled, he looked at her again see if she had heard him grunt. There was no indication that she did, but she looked like she was hurting, not like she got cut, but that of a numbing pain that will not leave. She was on the verge of tears as she continued to rub her palm and fingers a crossed his paneling.<p>

_Don't cry. Don't cry_, _I hate seeing people cry ._

"Dad, I miss you," Alex whispered pulling another dent and a tear dropped on to the hood. She went to wipe the tear off and she collapsed into a fit of tears. Livewire didn't know what to do he was to weak to generate Adam, or even reach out a tentacle like appendage to her. He felt utterly useless, he felt a scrape then energy flowing in to him.

_The necklace she has it on, if I can just reach it. _He thought a tentacle reaching for Alex's neck. "I always knew you listened to me." the voice startled Live, then he realized that she had seen the tentacle. "You want the necklace don't you, Grandpa Adam, you're the reason mama sent me here. I'm just a messenger, here to save her dad, but I can't save my own." Alex whimpered as hot tears streaked down her face, she removed the necklace and forced it at the tentacle. "Take it, at lest you'll out live most everyone in our family, like me," that last bit made Livewire feel like a knife had just stabbed his spark.

"What do you mean, Alex? You better not be thinking of ending life prematurely I will not let you do such a thing. Not only will hurt yourself, but May and I knew your father, Alex he would not want this he would not want you to join him by suicide you tried that with the drugs." Alex stopped and gritted her teeth no one talked about her addiction straight forward since the coma.

"You know nothing about me, you were never a part of my life, my mother's yes but not mine. You can say nothing on how I conduct my life. You're not even my species yet you try to be." Alex spat out getting up turning to leave.

"ALEX," Livewire shouted grabbing her with his tentacle. "Do you think I don't know that, that is why I was not part of your life. I didn't want to ruin your life by letting you know that I would die in twenty years, your twenty birthday is my day to die. We, your mother, father and I, decided never to let you know of me. It pained me to have my "grandchild" not be part of my life."

"My life has been a lie, my grandfather dieing years before my birth, when really he is a car kept by my uncle. But now he gonna die when I turn twenty, three years," she sneered trying to get out of his grip. "Why tell me now, why not just leave me in the dark … that's what everyone else does. That's what I do," Alex said falling to her knees rubbing the scar, "But 'Dead heroes do nothing to protect their people tomorrow' so I will not fight you anymore Adam but I do not want you to try to be the "grandfather you should have been" it would make me feel awkward. Deal, fate has put us together, maybe we have something to offer each other."

"Maybe Alex maybe."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	6. Oranges

Late Happy New year peoples the Holiday and Family drama kept me from writing Alex, Livewire, Gray, And others who are not really in Transformers: Prime are my brain children that need to get a job Transformers is Hasbro's profitable brain child

* * *

><p>Alex woke up to her phone going off, she looked around she was still in the barn with the mustang. "All just a weird dream, there is no way this car is alive." Alex said aloud but not in a voice that she believed what she said. Livewire sighed she didn't believe that he was truly alive, that was good he still had the necklace. Alex answered the phone, "Rain sorry I lost track of time, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Yeah I'll help out I mean that's my job for the summer. What, I have family beside Uncle Tony, well of course I'll agree to meet them it would just be rude not to." she click the phone shut and looked over Live again and shook her head. "No, just a crazy dream," she said leaving rubbing where the necklace had been.<p>

Livewire waited the twenty minutes she said it would take to get to where ever her and that assistant had to get to. He slowly absorbed the energon he so hungered for. Revving his engine, he extended his tentacles to open the barn doors. Freedom he had it again, no longer would he have to sleep for years just to stay alive. He burned out down the driveway to the road, just as Adam appeared in the driver set.

"Sir, did you see that, no humanoid shaped heat within the car."

"Alexandria, you are a wonderful, not only will we have a controller for the unit but also a new research opportunity. Men track that car down it will have to stop or return here. I want units following it as well as staying here, I want it captured and studied. You did hack the cell feed right recruit?"

"Yes sir, of course sir." the recruit said, "here it is, sir." Silas took the radio that the recruit was handing him. He listened then he motioned for a team assembly.

"Ok men the controller is on the way to Jasper two miles west of our position we will not yet intercept. If we have something close to her, she will come willingly. Saying such as if we get or threatened this woman Rain or this other family member, Rafael Esquival, we will have her" he barked at his men. "I want to collect her myself. We have a score to settle, so please do not interpose unless it is turning sour."

"Yes sir," the assembled team said in unison.

"Good, let us move out," Silas said directing his unit to move. "I will have you Alexandria just like I said I would eight years ago, I'm sure you will be impressed with my advancements."

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Raf and you are?" Raf asked getting out of his mother's Oldsmobile.<p>

"Rain Kingston, Tony Glover's financial assistant and Miss Beachy's chaperon."

"Is Alex here yet?"

"No, Miss Beachy is yet to arrive," just as Rain said that Alex came running up.

"I'm here and you must be my cousin…" Alex stopped looking in a window seeing a reflection. The man in the reflection smiled, then turned and walked away.

"Hey Alex are you ok, you seem distracted," Raf said gently touching her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine just thought I saw something."

"Is it there still?"

"No it isn't, let's go see this town," Alex replied swiftly. As Raf started telling Rain and her about the new computer program he was going to make. Alex listened smiling inside that she was not alone in her family as a tech junkie, or by her mother the "personal Geek Squad". She started walking toward a dinner, "I didn't have breakfast, so I'm kinda hungry can we stop." Rain looked at Raf then nodded. They walked into the dinner, Alex looked to a corner booth three men, all drinking straight black coffee, caught Alex's eye she turned her head to avoid contact with their cold stares.

"Alex are you ok, you seem skittish," Raf said looking at her.

"I'm fine, just hungry and I get jittery when hungry or extremely stressed." she said trying to avoid more questions. She sat at the counter when a bowl of oranges was set before her, she looked at the oranges then at the corner booth. The men were gone just like that, it was him that she saw in the window he was coming for her, but for what reason.

"Earth to Alex," both Rain and Raf said. "Where did you get the oranges." Alex just continued to sit there not altering her attention from the bowl.

"Is that the reason," Alex asked aloud, Raf looked at her as Rain made her way to the restroom.

"Alex are you sure you're ok I mean you scare me with this whole zoning out deal."

"No, I'm not alright, a ghost in my past is coming back to get me, and I'm afraid of him with reason. That is where the oranges came from, him. He is trying to weaken me, by reminding me just how strong he and how well he knows me. The oranges are from the first time he tried to recruit me into his organization, I was nine, I refused to go with him and fought against him in an orange orchard. I have to leave with him now or he will blackmail me to join him. I fear what he would use for blackmail, tell Rain I needed to go for a run I ate to much and if I don't burn though it, I'll get really sick."

"You want me to lie for you Alex, I'm not good at lying," Raf said with worried tone.

"No, I am going for a run, just to meet him I hope my willingness to join him now will allow you and Rain to get out of his wrath. I need to protect my family, as soon as I leave call your mom and get the heck outta dodge ok." Alex said urgently, walking toward the door of the diner, "I'm just trying to protect my family Raf, that includes you, if I can, I will communicate and please try to respond by doing what I suggest. Before I leave I want you to find Adam."

"Who's Adam Alex, I thought I was the first person aside from Rain you knew."

"Raf," Alex said walking back to him "Adam is my car, my Ford '68 Shelby mustang," she whispered. "Take care of him he doesn't have much time in the land of the living." With that Alex took off for the door and ran down the main street. Raf sat there, could there be another being from Cybertron was on earth that lived with humans. This "Adam" could be a 'con, or maybe she just named her car Adam and it was an old clunker. Either one it was he was going to call 'bee instead of his mom.

"Bee can you come pick me up something is wrong here with Alex, she… I don't know what's going on with her maybe Gray will know. I'm at the diner, ok thanks bee." Raf hung up the phone to see Rain with wide eyes.

"Rafael can you call Mr. Glover my baby is coming," Raf nodded, called Tony to come and pick up Rain. "Where is Alex?"

"She went for a run." He said quickly knowing that he was somewhat lying to the pregnant woman.

* * *

><p>Her lungs were burning, but she continued to run nothing would stop her. She was already given a warning with him in the window, then the oranges. Alex could not disappoint him if she was to keep, all she loved safe. She had to give up now, he knew her secret, but she prayed that he didn't know that Raf possessed the same secret. Technology almost bent at their will, hacking, replacing and building security systems was child's play, with that a strong mental note of will. That could almost control any type of computer program if they're mind was injected to control it. Other than that talent, Alex had nothing to offer Silas then simply being her father's daughter, his so called niece.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reviews Foxbear sorry I didn't thank you earlier they let me know someone reads this, please anyone eles review it helps me stay upbeat about writing this knowing that it is being read and not just ploped on this site Thank you<p> 


	7. New Life?

Raf sat there at the trucking yard, he was a little scared of what was going on. Alex had now been missing for three days and he had been the last person seen with her. It was as if she ran out the door of the dinner and vanished without a trace. He had already been interview by the Jasper police and Grayson, he seemed the most worried about this whole thing. Grayson had been pacing around the base and seemed very guilt ridden. Raf shook his head he was in enough trouble as it was May was coming out here now, he felt bad May had just lost her husband a year and some odd months ago, and Alex became an addict because of it. Why did he have to let her go, he couldn't help but think of all the things that could have happen to Alex. Raf shuddered at those thoughts and pushed them away.

"Rafael?" Questioned May as she walked in the office that Raf was sitting in.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was a recovering addict, I should have been more aware. It's my fault," He blurted out almost crying.

"Rafael, it was not your responsibility to know that fact, Alex didn't want anyone here to know that she once depended on something to take away her pain. Alex is clean, unless something really pushes her and she has money, I trust she won't go back."

"Before Alex left, she said something about a old muscle car, I think she called it "Adam"," Raf said softly looking at his shoes.

"She told you about Adam, have you found him," Raf shook his head. "Well she wants you to find him, and so do I, I miss that car." Just then a 2012 green Shelby came into the yard, "Never mind Adam found us, Tony dad's here." Raf was shocked May had just called Adam dad.

"W-what, what was that May.. Did you just call Adam dad? I thought he was a car."

"Yes, Rafael every family has secrets… our family just has a lot. Come meet your great uncle Livewire or Adam as you have been told." May turned on a heel and exited the room, Raf followed May out the door and into a separate garage. "Daddy you've changed," May shouted running to the mustang.

"I had to sweetheart, men where following me I had to lose them." Raf just looked at the car the voice was coming from it. Then the door opened at first Raf was relived that "Adam" was just a car then when a person no older than eighteen stepped out, he started to worry again. Who was "Adam" and Who was "Livewire" and why did May said that "Adam/ Livewire" was his great uncle. "Who is this sweetheart," the teen said gesturing toward Raf.

"Um I'm Rafael," he stuttered looking at Adam.

"Oh an Esquival, pleasure to meet you I have never met you family, but I hear it's big." Adam/ Livewire said with a smile on his face.

"Who are you Livewire or Adam," Raf questioned with his phone ready to call base.

"Both, Adam," the man said pointing to himself. "Livewire," the car said extending a tentacle coming out the window. Raf hit the send button on his phone calling base, he didn't trust these people enough to drop this. The ringing in his pocket, then the answer ensured that the Autobots would know of this possible con.

"Bot or Con," Raf said with a lot of authority, trying to cover up fear.

"Oh well neither, how do you know the factions of Cybertron kid? I should just explain it to you, but first who did you call?" Raf didn't say anything in fear that his voice would betray him. Then a ground bridge opened, suddenly he got pushed backward away from the bridge. "Stay behind me," the car said as "Adam" disappeared like a hologram, and a multitude of tentacles extended from the widows charging up.

"It's ok I called them, they are Autobots," Raf shouted trying to get the mustang to stand down. Livewire stopped and lowered the tentacles. "You have to come with me, you have to explain your existence to all the Autobots on earth now Livewire."

"Very well I am tired of hiding Rafael, we will come." Live said pulling the tentacles back inside his chassis, starting his engine he opened the door. May and Tony got in, he slowly followed Raf into the swirling portal.

* * *

><p>Her lungs felt if someone made her inhale hot ashes, she was out of shape even with all her running she could never get back what she lost, but she hissed out another breath and blindly struck out toward her target. Tears formed with the acidity in the air, the pain of fresh bruises, then the heat of the flames that were around them. She continued to strike out toward shadows and swirls of smoke, Alex stopped and listened for her target, he laughed thinking she had given up. Her head snapped in his direction, and she lunged, knocking him down she started to choke him with her staff.<p>

"Enough…. Alexandria, control," Silas shouted with a frown, "Come here Alexandria." Alex dipped her head in feinting shame. "You can not attack your own like that Alexandria, I shouldn't reward disobedience but I need you head in tip top shape, here is your reward." Alex inhaled deeply the oxygen she had been lacking, in the fight. Alex again dipped her head. "You are dismissed Alexandria, go to the unit I need it for a test run in two weeks, we need the armor on it now." Alex nodded as she walked away. She walked to a large hanger, hanging on the far wall of the hanger was a robot. Black Jak as she called it, around two stories tall with no metal plates covering the wires and servos that would allow for stealth movement. Her eyes showed the emotion that a cloth mask covered, happiness. She was going to be alone for two weeks to outfit the unit with armor and establish her control over it. Slowly she lowered Black Jak to the ground, quickly she pulled on the Kevlar suit over Black Jak, and pulled out strange steel like metal that moved like human skin. It was in small pieces no bigger than five by five square, bending like cloth as she picked them up. Alex's eyes went wide at how light but strong this strange metal was, she had see it although thin it repelled bullets better than bullet proof glass.

She began to wrap the piece she pick, around the unit's arm. '_Will I let him control me, will I just let him make me his lap dog. If I could just fight without effecting others I would. Now I need to bend but not break. He will not break me down, one day I will watch him_ _crawl.' _Alex thought as she welded the metal around, the unit's body, she fueled her working with the loathing thoughts of Silas. Before she knew it the unit, Black Jak, was outfitted completely with the strange metal. '_It's time for me to find out if I'll go insane.'_ Alex moved over to a small medical like bed, laying down she placed wires and monitors over herself. She willed herself to be vulnerable to the machine's neural and processing unit. Everything went black.

'_Where am I? What is this place?' _Alex thought as she looked around the foreign area, moving slowly around alert, then she heard the soft clicking of metal against metal. She spun around to see a female shaped robot. _'Who are you? What are you?'_

"_You know what I am Alexandria, who I am you will find out. Alexandria, Primus has chosen you to bring me back to a functioning state," _the robot said.

'_So I am a necromancer too, goody,' _Alex thought sarcastically.

"_No, I am not dead, just not awake," _the robot said. _"you can not deny this, this is what you were raised for."_

'_Screwed over again, I just can not catch a break can I. My uncle is terrorist, my grandpa is a robot, I was a drug attic. Now some female like robot is telling me that some guy called Primus chose me to rise the dead. Fate and destiny hate me don't they.' _

"_I'M NOT DEAD," _the female robot roared. _"I am comatose, Primus selected you Alexandria, someone who is unbreakable."_

'_Explain.'_

"_Your father's death, you indulged yourself to numb a pain you did not understand. You went into a coma and awoke with orders to care for your mother and yourself, you followed them with out question. That brought you here and these proved you are unbreakable, for a human. First you did not die from your overdose, second you did not require the extensive detoxification and rehab that most would need if they were like you. You're stronger then you know Alexandria, you protect your family, help me protect mine." _

'_Fine, I will do as this Primus says I will awake you from comatose. But can you tell me if someone is dead?' _

"_No I have told you I am not dead, why do you care," _the robot questioned Alex.

'_I loved him and now I do not know if he is dead or hiding, I fear for his life that is if he still alive.'_

"_I understand I too have a love, whom I fear that he will soon run out of good fortune. But now you need to leave this place, you are not comatose."_

'_wait you still have not told me who you are?'_

"_Best first, goodbye Alexandria may we meet in person soon," _was the last thing the robot said before dissolving into smoke like illusion.

'_Best first, not much of a name,' _she thought as she to turned in to smoke.

Her head throbbed, as she will her eyes open, groaning she looked around to see herself laying on a bed. '_Unless seeing that robot makes me insane it worked, won't Silas be pleased' _She moved slowly, she was now Black Jak, a machine that was made to kill.

* * *

><p>i'm sure you can guess who the Female Robot is Reviews are very much appreciated<p> 


	8. Autobots and Energon

She moved slowly around the room, testing all outcomes of the inputs. Soon she began to express sparing outcomes, fighting an invisible opponent. Black Jak, Alex, clutched her head in pain. "Alexandria, you are truly amazing coming from such weak parents," Silas said walking into the hanger. "You, come to me willing to perform any task set before you. I give you two weeks and you get the work done in a day, truly amazing." softly stroking her unconscious face, as a father would. "Are you all right thought Alexandria?"

:Weak, low energy can not support both bodies, diagnostic shows that both bodies are need to function: appeared on a monitor near Silas.

"We need to locate a great extensive energy source to run the unit… such as the energy that runs those robotic titans. Recharge the unit, Alexandria I have an idea for you first mission, also eat something, you're growing thin." Silas said with a concerned fatherly voice, as he left the hanger. She glared at the door, as he left Black Jak's shoulders fell low exhausted. Slowly dragging herself to the recharge chamber, she powered down putting her mind back in limbo.

'_Are you here?' _

"_Yes Alexandria, I am here," _

'_Please call me Alex he calls that name, I hate him. He tries to be my father.'_

"_Very well Alex."_

'_Tell me more about who you are "Best first", and this Primus guy.'_

"_Explaining that would take a long time Alex, longer than you can stay in this mental limbo,"_

'_Come into my mind then,' _Alex said _'Experience life from my view.'_

"_You'd be considered insane, and what should happen if I could not leave your mind."_

'_Screw sanity, I lost it long ago when my brain began to receive the impulses of machines… of all electricity. When I felt every command that was imputed, all the data and influxes of electricity through them. I became more than what normal humans become, when I became a machine of flesh and bone. If you couldn't leave then we would have to adjust' _

"_Alex your time is short, and will get shorter with each switch, soon you will become Black Jak and Black Jak will become you. The connection is physical as well as mental, be careful child. The next time I will make my decision to join you or remain in limbo. Also my name is not best first, it means best first, think in your language and Latin, you will have my name and his name." _the femme said fading to smoke

Alex woke back in her own body, weakly she thought at what the femme had said. That the barrier of physical reality was breaking down, pain would inflect both. Sitting up Alex looked at the unit, there was a thick scar like patch under where her sternum was. The wall was already broken, the physical would soon become mental and Alex would be as much machine as human.

* * *

><p>Raf walk though the ground bridge, everyone was looking at him the bots had their weapons primed ready if this bot would turn. Livewire pulled up slowly behind Raf, his doors opening letting out his passengers. They looked at the Autobots in mild amazement.<p>

"Hello, I'm May Beachy, this is my brother Anthony Glover," May said pointing to the other person from the car. "This is Livewire our father."

"This Adam where is he," Fowler said with a frown. Grayson eyes went wide as he slowly backed up seeing May, May couldn't see him not after the lies he wove.

"I am Adam, Adam Glover the adoptive father of these two," Livewire said extending his tentacles

"Why don't you just transform," Fowler said gruffly

"That is not possible Mister…"

"Fowler, Special Agent Fowler, and why is it not possible."

"I…I have a congenital disease, that destroyed my ability to perform the transition between a alt mode and bipedal mode. That is why "Adam" exists to allow me to be with my family," Live explained, as May looked around. Something caught her eye, she saw young boy who was fast approaching manhood, broad shoulders, dark brown hair, and the worried look in his eyes.

"Grayson, Grayson Brock is that you," May said walking toward the young man, everyone looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Hey momma May," Gray said walking toward her, "I'm sorry I pushed her away again didn't I. God why I do I stuff like this."

"Grayson honey, it's not your fault and it's not Alex's. It's mine, I should have protected her better from him, we knew that he would come for her. Just to get at Paul, to break him down. I hope she can get away from him." May said holding him as he hugged her.

"From who, who didn't you protect her enough from," Ratchet gruffly said.

May looked at him, "Silas, my brother-in-law."

* * *

><p>Alex walked away from her debriefing of her mission, to find and take this "alien robot blood". Silas told her that two groups of these robots would most likely try to stop her, stealth and speed would be the best bet to avoid a fight. She walked up to Black Jak, she chuckled to herself, two week vacation from Silas had been destroyed by her hatred toward him. She breathed in deeply. Laying down, Alex embraced limbo.<p>

"_It's called energon and you've been exposed to it before."_

'_What'_

"_See you when you wake me Alex."_

'_What!' _With that the femme was gone and there was the light, that her time in limbo was over. She awoke back in the unit, a muted pain washed over her as she moved with stretching the metal again. Ignoring it, she ran out of the hanger. Outside there was a helicopter waiting for her, she grabbed the cable hanging from it.

Arriving at the deposit of energon, the MECH pilot let her down. There was a light crunching noise as she walked along. Reaching the crater she jumped down, not making a sound. Alex started to pick up the blue crystals, '_Energon?'. _

"Hey I have to circle around, your on your own for now," the pilot said, continuing flying. Alex nodded at the helicopter, and returned to her work. _That thing is creepy, I can't wait till it is truly under MECH control, _The pilot thought flying away from the crater.

* * *

><p>Yep see what reviews make me do, they put my ass in gear, so please review. Alex will meet the Autobots soon and not on good terms next chapie. What does pilot mean turly under MECH control. I Don't own Transformers: Prime and I Can't wait to see Orion Pax Part 2 I Don't have hub, Youtube I Love you. Only Alex Live and company<p> 


	9. Elita

FYI this is going on after the events in _Crisscross, _in my mind summer started in _Metal Attraction _and a new school year between the events of _One Shall Rise _and _Orion Pax _so around 4 or 5 months are unaccounted for, these are those months in Alex's life in MECH.

Yes Leland is Silas' cannon first name and So is Bishop his last, Beachy was like his mother's maiden name that I put in there and Paul, Alex's dad, took in instead since their father disowned him or something.

If you want to see where I got Elita's description from Colorssssss Elita1 TFP Concept by Deludedcon, All credit goes to her and her amazing skills.

Has/Tak own transformers and all cannon Chars belong to them and they can do as they please

Everyone else is MINE

* * *

><p>Alex felt the energy concentrated in the crystal she had picked up. Then an influx of raw data flowed in to her head. Falling to a knee, Alex grabbed her head. A silent scream of pain was cast out, as her mind attempted to arrange the new data. Codes and inputs, a virus like attack on her, <em>Silas what are you doing, isn't this what you wanted, you power hungry devil. <em>She fell to both knees as the "virus" attempted to take over the body. Cringing and shaking, she looked up to see two robots standing in front of her. Her eyes screaming of the pain inside, but the "virus" took over and she lunged attacking the robots.

An Hour before

"Silas, my brother-in-law," May said.

"Silas the Head Honcho of MECH," Agent Fowler called out.

"One in the same," May said, her head downward. "He was not always MECH, though."

"What do you mean, that guy is bad," Bulkhead said.

"Yes there is no denying that now, but he was not always a terrorist."

"May are you sure, you can tell this, I mean." Tony softly said toward his twin.

"I'm fine Tony; Silas has threatened them already they need to know. He was not always Silas, he was once Leland Silas Beachy-Bishop, a very honorable solider. He was the commander of my unit." Optimus looked at her with sympathy, knowing how it felt to have someone you trust be the first to betray. "We were friends. He soon became paranoid that there were traitors among our unit. He began charging them with false treason. He was caught and was dishonorably discharged from the military. He wanted nothing to do with Paul or me, since Paul had reported him and I was Paul's wife. He escaped imprisonment, and started MECH always threatened his revenge on his younger brother. Alex has had to serve the brunt of this dark family secret, and by what I've heard in the reports of her running away is that there were men following her. Then men were also following Live, I have an assumption that Alex went to MECH to protect someone. She doesn't fear anything, she does not breakdown easy."

"Me," Raf said. "Alex said she wanted to protect her family, and that include me. I don't understand. She had separated me from everyone else why?"

"She speaks in riddles sometime Raf, maybe she knows something you have yet to find out. Or maybe she just likes you, and wanted you to know that she is risking her freedom and life for you too. My daughter is a mystery, a puzzle; I do not think anyone could figure out."

"Well this puzzle of a girl is no reason for you to risk being out in the open Ms. Beachy, nor you Mr. Glover. I think it would be best for you two to be in a safe house until this threat of MECH is lessened or destroyed." Fowler said his face stern, May nodded.

"I agree, we need to Tony. For our safety and maybe Alex's. I have met you before have I not Agent Fowler."

"Yes Ms. Beachy you have, I was at your husband's funeral, we were friends."

"I thought I knew you, where is the safe house that my family and I will stay in."

"I take you there, Grayson you want to come," Gary shook his head no. They all watch as the three human adults leave and the bot Livewire too.

"Energon," Ratchet suddenly said aloud.

"Where old friend, Arcee with me. Bulkhead, Bumblebee take the others home, and Grayson get some sleep. Worrying about her won't help her now." Optimus said walking toward the open ground bridge

* * *

><p>"Sir the AI on the controller is completed, shall we import it into the unit."<p>

"Not yet Alexandria must think that she is not threatened here. We will see, if she fights do not full upload the AI. If need the AI will be uploaded and I will kill the controller." the technician nodded leaving his leader alone in the hanger. Silas smiled, "Alexandria how I wish that you were MY daughter, and not my brother's. They shamed me, destroyed my name, I want to make them suffer and watch you join me. But it seems that they have disappeared, were would they hide MY child." Silas mused as he gently held her face in his hand. "Fight the robots. They don't belong on OUR plant, Alexandria. They will kill you, MY sweet child."

* * *

><p>Alex tried to recoil, but it was too late she jumped on the larger robot. Elbowing his face, he stepped back not expecting that, Alex used that to launch off the robot. Hitting the ground she rolled, she shook her head trying to regain control, as a smaller feminine looking, blue robot uppercut Alex in the face, slicing up Alex's stomach. Alex was in control due to pain, she kick the femme in the face. She turned to run, when the chopper returned. All of them stopped, looking at the chopper. Alex felt the pain intensify, and everything was fading in to black. <em>'What is going on, why am I, being rip from body to body.'<em>

"_I don't know this was not, Alex can you get back to your human body," _the robot's voice distantly echoed in the background of the forced limbo.

"_This hurts me as well Alex, I have to join you. We have no choice if we are to survive Alex."_

'_Okay,' _Alex said straight forward, no emotion. The robot moved toward Alex, Alex could just now really see her. Tall around three and a half stories, mostly maroon around her chest armor, loins and feet, red accented her armor and her winglets. Pinkish lavender adorned her head and wrists, with the most brilliant sapphire eyes. _'Ma'am.'_

"_You still have not gotten my name Alex, Elita One is my name," _The robot said fading to smoke and ascending over Alex_. _There was a warming sensation along Alex's wrists, biceps and upper thighs. Blue scripting came with the sensation, Alex felt invincible she smirked. Her eyes snapped open. She was in the chopper that was why the pain had intensified. Silas had his usual scowl of disapproval on his face, Alex then lunged at the man who haunted her.

"Alexandria, what are you doing," he roared as she got out toward the chopper door.

" I. AM. NOT. YOUR. CHILD," Alex growled out, clutching her stomach in pain, as the invincible sensation faded. She felt the warm blood seep through her fingers, "Good bye Silas," she said. Dropping out the door to the landing gear, swing Alex hooked the cable with her foot. She grabbed the cable, sliding she screamed as the steel line cut into her palms.

"Silas," Optimus stated toward the chopper.

"Ah Optimus Prime what a pleasure it is to see you again," Silas said. The helicopter lowering to the ground, Alex jumped off and rolled on the ground. "You have met Alexandria, fine specimen isn't she."

"Is she not your niece, Silas. Have you no mercy, toward even your family," Optimus shouted.

"My family didn't, so why should I show them mercy. Since you know Alexandria is my niece, you must have met my brother and sister-in-law." Silas said stepping out of the chopper, "Collect her now, and fully upload the AI." Alex looked, got up and started to run, "Get her, she is more valuable than you."

More soldiers came in cars, some chasing after Alexandria, others stood along Silas guns primed. Optimus looked at Silas then at Alex. There was a blue glow under the uniform, the placement hinted to something Cybertronian. "Would you let her go in exchange for something or someone," he said as the soldiers dragged the bloody girl back to the chopper, her eyes flashing a sapphire blue before turning back to gray. Then a weak wink and smile, mouthing 'do not worry, we'll be fine Optimus'.

"Alexandria, no she is just too good for the cause to be let free," Silas said with a smirk getting in to the helicopter. "Also why do you care about her she is just one human, one who made this choice. So it is her own life she risks, there for it is of none of you concern Optimus Prime. As that stands MECH currently does not have the means of transport. With that good day Mr. Optimus Prime." Silas said the unit was getting up moving more rigid not as graceful and grabbing the steel cable that hung below the helicopter as it took flight.

"No Silas," Optimus shouted toward the moving helicopter. "Elita, no it's impossible, but the bands of cyber glyphs and her eyes, Elita, Ariel how."

"Optimus you look as if you just saw ghost as humans say," Arcee said looking at her leader.

"I think I did Arcee. Ratchet we need a ground bridge, there is a large deposit of untapped energon here." Optimus said though the com. As the portal opened Optimus thought, _How is this going on, Alex is now Elita, is Elita now Alex or are they each other. Sweet Primus be with the child. _

* * *

><p>She felt another punch to her midsection, she was still soaked in her own blood. But Silas still hit her, "Fight Alexandria, Fight." She just looked at the scared man and fainted.<p>

_'Daddy, daddy I'm here, where are you, I Love you.' _


	10. The Well of Allsparks

Hey spring break has started, and so has track season so updates might be slower cause of having no time to write, just a fair warning. my friend really got me started on this chapter and her asking of what is to happen next.

Hasbro and others own transformers i make no money off of writing this

* * *

><p>"Bubbles wake up, Bubbles," a man's voice said gentle shaking Alex's shoulder.<p>

"Daddy is that you?… Am I dead." Alex questioned starting to opening her eyes to a bright light only to clench them shut again.

"Not yet, my brother has not killed you yet, my little trooper. But there is someone you need to met he has waited millenniums for you to rewaken the well of life." He said helping Alex sit up, "Primus, my little trooper. Come."

"Alex are you sure you want to do this, it will not be easy," Elita said coming behind Alex's father.

"Nothing in life is easy, if it was what would the point of a long life. If everything could be experienced, what would be exciting?" Alex said standing up, feeling again invincible as went Elita join her consciousness. Her arms and thighs were glowing with the scripts, "I am ready, I will take any burden for a chance that the world I know will not be tainted by Silas."

Elita looked at the girl, she vented softly, _No wonder you compared her to me, she is very similar me Optimus. _She smiled, turned on a heal and started to walk the way she had come, Alex followed her turning her head to see her father one more time.

"Goodbye Alex my dear we will be together again in time, but now except the new life you were given," her father said with a big smile. Alex nodded excepting her new orders.

Slowly the scenery changed from a bright white light to a dismal gray as they walked.

"What is this place Elita?" Alex softly said.

"Cybertron my home world, as it is now. Do not be freighted, the longer we walk the deeper we go into the past. There will be battles as my home was ravaged by civil war," Alex nodded already see figments of the past. Male looking robots clashing swords and other weapons, while others were exchanging fire, female ones running along the edges of the battle, shooting as well. Soon they faded to a more peaceful time were it seamed more of market hub then a war zone. They also faded to were there seemed to be abandonment of the world although not destroyed, empty. Alex looked ahead, a tall building with a blue glowing pool in front of it with thirteen robots male and female standing around it. "This is the place were Primus join his life force with the life force of Cybertron and the Well of Allspark was created. We shall see Primus at this time, before the joining of life forces." They walked past the original thirteen also fading as if they were not there at that time, and in to the hall of the Allspark.

"You have come now children, I waited for you." a voice said all around them. "Have you told her the risks this process will have on her."

"I truly have nothing to lose but myself, I care not of risks," Alex said stepping out of Elita's shadow. "I want my home to be safe even at my life."

"Gutsy, little one, very well this will be very painful and you might lose a part of yourself in this." The voice sounded again as light started to concentrated on the far side of the chamber.

"May it be as it is," Alex responded no emotion in her voice.

The light flared to revile a human sized robot walking toward them, both bowed before the creator of Cybertron. "Alexandria Kathrin Beachy, Daughter of Paul Mitch Beachy and May Antoinette Beachy. I give you the knowledge that was lost in time and in the war between my children, the knowledge of medicine that only I could perform. You will not have the power to create, but to transform things with my will," the robot said the voice much bigger than it. "Next, the history of how intertwined humans and Cybertron history is and how your race was nurtured to what it is now. Again I warn you, taking this responsibility will be painful, you might almost die. Do you except this now," Alex nodded in acknowledgement, to the danger this could have.

"I do, Primus the creator of the Cybertronian race who gave aid to mine, the human race."

Primus clapped his hands together, blue fire encased his palms. He continued to walk toward Alex, she removed the leather jacket she had on. He gripped both of her shoulders at the clavicle, the fire seared her skin. Gritting her teeth, Alex felt a pain she had never known. She let out a cry as the burning increased, Elita grimaced at Alex's wail. Tears rolled down her face, but Primus just pressed harder against her skin, a grimace also adorned his face. He released his grip, but it was still burning Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed, barely breathing. Elita gingerly picked up the teenager who was giving this burden of hold everything that Elita knew in her own mind. Cupping her hands around the human, was like holding a lotus flower. Ever so fragile yet was able to take on this knowledge.

"Will she survive," Elita question.

"That is up to her Elita, if she thinks that the plant Earth needs her more than she desires to be with her sire then yes."

"She saw her father, do you think that she will go with him?"

"No, I do not my child. Take her back to her time now. Tell her of your past it is now also hers," Primus said returning to a light figure.

Elita nodded and started the walk though the times of Cybertron, gently whispering stories of the past and how everything happened. Every so often Alex would stir with the mentions of some names, Elita repeated them hoping that the young one would awake. But she had still not shown signs of waking up.

"Alex we need you, I need you. You have strength let it be used to help your family, our family little one," Elita whispered, gently tighten her hold on the young human.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, I know what I saw, and I saw Elita residing in this girl," Optimus said.<p>

"Optimus, Elita gave her spark in vigil in hopes of stopping Cybertron from going dark. I think she joined the Allspark when it did. She's gone.'

"No, the girl had the glyphs, in the same spots she knew my name."

"Yeah so does MECH, Optimus I knew Elita too, we were also friends. MECH could have easily pulled a memory of Elita from Arcee's mind or even Breakdown's and dress that girl like her," Ratchet said presiding as the voice of reason. "I just don't want you to go into a trap."

"I understand your reasoning Ratchet, but I still feel that she was in part Elita. I compared this girl to her when I heard of her."

"Optimus who is this girl, that you would compare her to Elita?"

"Alexandria Beachy, the girl MECH kidnapped."

* * *

><p>"Get her stable, I will not lose her now," Silas shouted to the medical team. "Only wrap her wounds, she needs reminded who is in control of her life now and it is not her."<p> 


	11. Who we are is not what we've done

Elita was still holding Alex in her hands, she stopped walking, around her was the golden age of Cybertron. The perfect place to allow, their histories to meld together.

"Alex, I was not always Elita One. I was not always a solider, I was once a civilian named Ariel," Elita started. Alex's eyes closed darted from side to side rapidly, as Elita's words became visions under Alex's eyelids.

"Orion get anymore archives, " a light hearted feminine voice said.

"No Ariel history takes time to make, you were just here yesterday and asked the same thing. May I question why you do this?"

"I don't know Orion, maybe I just like coming here and seeing you," the last part she whispered. As the memory changed to a more dark, later years.

"Orion, you're going to the core but why?"

"Something is not right, Megatron lust for power, it's corrupting Cybertron to the core."

"I'll go with you."

"Ariel, I won't risk your life too."

"Yeah and I want you to get there. I might be no soldier, but my sire did teach me to take care of myself. Let me escort you, there most likely is old traps and defenses that you'd not see."

"You doubt me Ariel, I thought you would be the last person to doubt me."

"I am not doubting you, only concerned," Ariel said putting a pale pink hand on her hip, Orion smiled.

"Ok let us move out before night falls." Again the vision faded and repapered to a large metal orb with large line connected to it. It was tinted purple but it still had a bright energon blue center. Alex could not hear what was being said to Orion. As the orb glowed and discharged a golden object which went into his chest, and Orion changed from a smaller mech to the mech known as Optimus Prime.

"Ariel, you too are also one for leadership. Your caring and gentle personality, your willingness to be there for your friends. Yet it is your genuinely that stands out the most, that you would never fake who you are to make people approve of you. That is why you will hold the lost knowledge of my words, You will become Elita One. Best first, the chosen one, the mother of the generations to come upon Cybertron." A voice said, Primus Alex recognized it. As the scripts that she had were also appearing on Ariel as she transformed from Ariel to Elita One. Then it went black again, then there was light as there were two femmes one was Elita the other was unknown to Alex, she was blue, strong, looking a bit tom boyish.

"Chromia, I have to do this. I think this is what Primus meant when he said I would be the mother of the one to come."

"But given your life to the Allspark, I just don't know girl," the one called Chromia said.

"Please Chromia, this is what I understand. Do not tell Optimus of this plan, he would give of himself than have me give up my spark. The knowledge I posses I can not use it myself, needs to be returned to all Cybertronians. This is how I will do it, Cybertron will stay lit and the next generation from the well will know how to end this war."

"Allright ya win Elita, but I'm a goin' with ya."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The cut scene of the memory faded, Alex's eyes slowed down then they stopped

"Alex, Alex can you hear me?," Elita asked. Alex's eyes shot open, she shook her head no.

"My past is nothing but shame, I did no honorable thing in my life."

"Alex that does not matter. Your past is what caused you to be who you are, and who you are is what is important. We are as one Alex let me see what made you who you are." Elita closed her optics and vented softly, Alex began to tell her story.

* * *

><p>There was a message on the answering machine, "The tree now please, I need you." was all the message said no name no number. Alex just wrote a note to her parents 'Gray needs me, be back late or in the morning.' is all it said before she ran out the door to the woods. She was around age thirteen, Gray was fourteen. Alex made it to the tree house they had built with her father six years before.<p>

"Alex is that you," a scarred voice said,

"Yes, Gray can I come up?" She asked as a rope latter was dropped down to the ground. Alex climbed to see Gray in the corner, his left eye bloodshot, his nose swollen. He looks up at her, a weak smile comes on his face. Alex just walked over to a chest opening it she got out a first aid kit and blankets. Gray moved slowly over to his best friend, she folded some gaze and placed it over his eye and began to wrap his head.

"Anything else besides what he did to your face," she asked.

"My ribs, I don't know Alex how long I can take this. He's my father and you know he was not like this. Alex," he said groping around since both eyes were dressed.

"Here," she said grasping his hands to her face. "I won't let you be alone, how long do you want to stay here."

"All night, if you can stay?"

"Ok," Alex said placing his head in her lap and covering him up with a blanket.

"Never let me go Alex, I love you and I need you here, you're my anchor."

"I won't Gray, I won't," she whispered the scene fading to black.

She sat there head on her knees weeping, her head, stomach ached, but everything else was numb. Everything but her mind, it was as sharp as ever. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so right to let herself go. Her whole world crashed down when her father died. When he was test flying a new fighter jet and it malfunctioned, forcing him to eject then his parachuted didn't work. Alex wanted to be like her father and fly planes, but now she was afraid to fly. Afraid to die, without her family around to say she loved them. Now she just wanted all the pain to go away, a just physical pain could stay, something she could understand.

"Hey Beachy, where, where da blunt?" Alex looked at the stoned teenager next to her, and pointed at him. "Oh I have it. You want?"

"No, just my acid," she mumbled just as stoned. Trying to get up, only to fall two times before getting up and leaving the crack house as it was known in the neighborhood. Stumbling around, she was tripping things were blurs and bright colors. Alex made it to the graveyard, she sat down on her father's grave. Crying again she laid down, it had been eight months now and she still couldn't deal.

"Alex, you here," A young man's voice said. Foot steps were heard coming closer to where she was sitting. "Alex," Grayson said gently sitting next to her, warping his strong arms around her.

"I need help, I can't keep on this going father would not want me to." Alex sobbed pulling her long golden brown hair showing about a half inch was now white at the roots. "I'm dieing to fear, kill myself…" she stopped as flashes of light filtered into her eye sight. She started to have a seizure and stopped breathing.

"Alex, Alex no," Gray shouted holding her to his chest. "I can't lose you, I love you, I need you. Don't die"

As he said that she started to breath again but would not wake up. It went black and Elita opened her optics and looked at Alex who was shaking.

"See my life was wasted and my hair is a reminder that I was stupid, the thought that I could not live without my father. I became afraid of having to do such a thing, fear of living without him consumed me. I reused to accept that he was gone forever, I wanted him back."

"Primus said that you have went with him after he gave you his knowledge, why didn't you?"

"You said you needed me, and other people needed me, you ordered me to stay here. I follow my orders to a tee." Elita smiled at the girl as she faded into smoke. Alex jolted awake in a medical bed her hands and stomach wrapped. She looked at a medical monitor three months had gone by, that was how long she was in Primus's care.

* * *

><p>"Tell me the truth William, was Paul murdered?"<p>

"May, it is still not confirmed, if he was or was not murdered."

"Good God, William it has almost been two years. Was the jet ever found?"

"No, nor were pieces found."

"Then he was murdered, who killed him humans… Decpeticons."

"Yes, a Decpeticon, I was almost killed by them too May," Agent Fowler said. May just broke down crying. "I'm sorry," he said gently holding his friend's hand.

"How long have you known William?" she cried

"Five months, I didn't want to throw Alex into another phase. I didn't want to hurt you May, by hurting Alex. Your family are my only non-government friends, I didn't want to lose that."

"So you lied instead, but I understand you have always cared for us since Paul died. Thank you William you have given me closure. Why did you hid our friendship?"

"You hid it first when you just said that you recognized me only from the funeral."

"Who was the decpeticon ?"

"Starscream."

* * *

><p>I own nothing but Alex and Grayson Transformers are owned by Hasbro and other toy makers in Japan.<p> 


	12. AN:

**AN: I don't care for how this is now turning out I am going to revise the first three chapters and rewrite the rest **


End file.
